


Just a Hug

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim's thoughts when Blair is rescued from the elevator in 'Dead Drop'.





	Just a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Dead Drop'.

**Prompt: Dead Drop:**  


**Jim’s POV after Blair is rescued from the elevator in ‘Dead Drop’.**  


So, why couldn’t I give him a hug? Damn, I was so relieved that he’d survived, and once again through his own quick-thinking and capability. Who’d have guessed that Sandburg would know how to use a blow torch? The breadth of the man’s talents is truly astounding. And he truly doesn’t understand what a hero he is, but that’s Sandburg for you. If he’d have died – blown up like that bastard Galileo wanted – I don’t know what I’d do. And yet there he was, still pumped with adrenaline, and beaming at me, his megawatt smile letting me know not only how glad he was to be still alive, but glad that _I_ was also. And somehow he manages to look magnificent despite the wild hair and grunge clothing. Magnificent and _alive._

He’s coming over now, his arms already raised as if he wants to hug the stuffing out of me. 

And what do I do? I blow him off. Oh, not verbally, but he knows my body language so well by now, that my reticence is obvious to him. 

So he lowers his arms and busies himself with the straps of his backpack instead, his smile still in place, but visibly dimmed. He understands though, I can tell. He knows I can’t let my macho image drop – not in public anyway. I can’t let myself be impulsive like him. It just isn’t me. 

So he settles for a bit of comradely banter instead, and I curse my own frigidity. Would it be so hard to let go a little? Act as if I really cared about his safety, which I do? 

_Ellison, thy name is repression!_

And wouldn’t it feel good to have that sturdy body in my arms for a moment – living proof that my guide is alive and well, no thanks to me! 

Too late now, the moment’s passed. So why _didn’t_ I give him that hug?  


**The End**


End file.
